


Unsettled Times

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Arranged/Forced Marriage, F/M, Multi, Soul Bond, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself wedded to two uncertain mates.
Relationships: Victor Von Doom/Hermione Granger/Corban Yaxley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	Unsettled Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is for castthedice roll 8/29/2020. I picked the trope: Arranged/Forced Marriage and came up with this drabble. I used grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine! And thanks to my beta Tanzanitewrites!
> 
> Also fulfilling marvelously magical bingo square: accidental marriage and rarehpbingo square: Yaxley
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger woke with a warm, cozy feeling around her.  
_I had the most amazing dream… I was married to Dr. Victor Von Doom and Corban Yaxley,_ she thought to herself. 

She opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to leave the incredibly erotic dream she had been having about the two men, then yawned. 

As she did so, she stretched out her arms, and noticed a flash of gold around her ring finger. That woke her up fully, and she sat up in bed, the sheet falling down to her lap and leaving her half naked.

She quickly realised she wasn't alone, as she tried to untangle her legs from those of the two men sleeping either side of her, and her hand flew up to cover her mouth in surprise.

 _Bloody hell, it wasn’t a dream after all!_ she peeked over to her right, and noted Corban’s blond hair in sleepy disarray. On the left-hand side, Victor was sleeping soundly, his dark hair the yin to Corban's blond yang as they curled around her.

Hermione frowned, confused. She distinctly remembered battle armour, disfigurement… As she peered closer though, she realized Victor's face was really very handsome - and awake. 

He smiled sleepily at her. “You are brooding, my love, I can sense it from here. Go back to sleep, and we’ll discuss this arranged marriage later,” he mumbled, still half asleep. .

Hermione ‘eeped softly, feeling Corban shifting behind her. , “Victor’s right, back to sleep.” Corban’s thick Scottish accent fell sleepily from his lips.

Hermione could not settle though, so she shimmied out from between the two and headed for the bathroom. _I think a nice long shower is in order._

She stopped at a side table, seeing a newspaper unfolded there. .

'Golden Granger weds alien nobleman Lord Doom and Reformed Death Eater Corban Yaxley!' screamed the headline. She didn't even have to check the byline to know it was the work of Rita Skeeter

She wanted to toss the paper straight into the roaring fire in the grate, but eventually decided against it, as she couldn't remember a lot of the previous day and wanted to know some of the details. 

_I’ll have to use the pensieve to view my memories. Or perhaps they can tell me?_ Hermione glanced back at her two husbands, who were once again sleeping soundly.

Stepping into the shower at last, Hermione sighed as the warm water cascaded down her tired body. _Is it the bond between us causing this tiredness? Being away from the two of them?_ She wondered idly as she closed her eyes to wash the shampoo from her hair.

She didn't hear the shower door slide open.

“Good morning, love,” Corban kissed her neck as he moved under the stream of water, and began to soap himself up.

“What happened yesterday? How come we got married? Also, you were asleep when I left you a minute ago!”

Corban laughed, and leaned forward to murmur in her ear, “You’ve been in here at least thirty minutes love, we were getting worried.”

Victor decided to join in, and Corban moved over to let him have the streaming water.

“You don’t feel the bond between us?” Victor’s voice rumbled as he yawned. He was still sleepy and wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and have a lie in all day with Hermione.

Hermione leaned into their arms as they both unconsciously embraced her, and decided that for once, answers could wait.

“Yes, I do feel the bond between us. Why don’t we stay in today, and discover what else this bond can do.”

Victor and Corban glanced at each other as they saw Hermione’s smirk. They could both feel the way her body was reacting to their well-built forms pressed up against her, through the shared bond.

“Agreed.”


End file.
